Fairy Tail's Rise
by triwizard17
Summary: Five hundred years ago, the Fairy Tail guild vanished off the face of the earth. The names of the Dragon Slayers and their friends became nothing more than memories. But when a new evil rises in the land of Fiore, Kami realizes that Earthland needs protection. The Fairy Tail guild rises again, old legends are reborn, and new heroes rise up. But will it be enough?
1. The New Guild Master

Chapter I: The New Guild Master

"The legends surrounding the legendary mage guild known as Fairy Tail have had many scholars guessing what happened on that fateful day. Some say that an enemy guild wiped them out. Some suggest that its destruction came from within. All we really know for a fact is that the Fairy Tail guild vanished on the date of August 6th, x800, five hundred and three years ago today."

Koyama listened to the teacher with rapt attention. He loved the stories of the guild once known as Fairy Tail. Some would call him obsessed, and maybe he was, but the stories of their battles and struggles were endearing to him. There weren't many mage guilds left. The Magic Council was very small, and didn't have a lot of say in the matters of government. The Ten Wizard Saints only held a fraction of the power that their predecessors were said to have.

Class was over too quickly for Koyama's liking. He liked listening to Yasukawa-sensei, and his was the last class before he had to go back to his living place.

"Hyosuke-kun?"

Koyama's head shot up, "Yes sensei?" he asked.

"Would you mind staying after for a bit?"

Koyama groaned, "Yes sir." he replied.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Yasukawa assured him.

Koyama was confused, "Then why...?"

Yasukawa grinned, "I have something I want to show you."

* * *

Yasukawa led Koyama to his office. Yasukawa opened the closet and pulled some sort of lever. The back panel opened, and revealed a wooden door. Engraved on the door was what looked like the outline some sort of bird. Koyama felt like he'd seen the symbol before but he couldn't place it. After examining it further, his eyes widened in shock.

"That's the Fairy Tail guild mark!" Koyama exclaimed.

Yasukawa beamed, "That's right, Hyosuke-kun. That's not why I brought you here, though. Follow me!"

He opened the door, revealing a set of stairs that seemed to descend into started descending, and Koyama, eager to see what his sensei wanted, followed.

It wasn't long before they reached the bottom. It was pitch black, Koyama doubted he would be able to see his hand in front of his own face.

"Come on, where is it...? Ah! There!" Suddenly, the room was flooded with light. It appeared to be a library of some sort. There were piles of ancient books, scattered everywhere. The room itself wasn't large, probably about three or four times the size of Yasukawa's office.

"This is all that remains of the Fairy Tail guild. A bunch of old records and spellbooks. There is one thing in here, however, that I want to give you. Well, two things technically, but who asked?" Yasukawa bent over and rummaged through one of the piles. He pulled out a box and handed it to Koyama. "Open it." he urged.

Koyama did so. Inside was some sort of magic stamper. He had read about those. From what he knew, they were used by mage guilds to mark members, back in the old days.

"This is the magic stamp that was created by the founders of Fairy Tail. I am entrusting it to you, Hyosuke-kun." Yasukawa said.

Koyama swallowed, "Why? What do you want me to do with this?"

Yasukawa took a deep breath, "My family has been looking for one who is suitable to restart the guild. One who has the heart and soul of a Fairy Tail guild master. My father told me that I would know if I ever came across the person who would be able to accomplish this task. Fairy Tail will rise again." he said.

"But...I don't know any magic! And I'm only a kid! How am I supposed to restart such a powerful guild?" Koyama asked.

"You won't be a kid forever, and as for the magic problem," Yasukawa rummaged through the pile again, pulling out a rather thick book. "This book was written by Erza Scarlet, the seventh guild master. I think you'll find its teachings remarkably valuable. It includes instructions on how to use the three Fairy Magicks, as well as her own brand of magic."

Koyama took the book from Yasukawa's outstretched arms, his face felt like it was going to break because of the huge smile that had formed on it.

"Thank you, sir! I'll never forget this kindness!" he said.

Yasukawa chuckled, "You have quite the mission ahead of you, young one. I hope that you're prepared."

* * *

"No way. _That's_ why you were late?!"

"Yep! I've got the book and the stamp to prove it!" Koyama beamed.

Shuji shook his head, "I'd recommend not telling anyone else about this, you know. You're bullied enough over your obsession with Fairy Tail."

"I wasn't planning on it." Koyama replied.

"Does Rina know about this?" Shuji asked.

Koyama shook his head, "I haven't had the chance to talk with her yet."

"Don't wait too long. You know how she gets..." Shuji trailed off.

Koyama grimaced, "Don't remind me."

Rina, Koyama, and Shuji were orphans as a result of the dark mage guild _Raven's Shadow_ attacking their home towns. They'd been brought to the main city as infants, and dumped in a foster care program. Rina was lucky, her foster parents were some of the best people one could ask for. Koyama and Shuji had both been raised by a different pair, and the two foster brothers kept out of the house as much as possible. Luckily, their parents were away on a business trip, and wouldn't be back until the end of the week.

"Well, do you want my help? This doesn't sound like something you should do alone." Shuji said with a smile.

"Shuji, I-" Koyama began, but Shuji cut him off.

"You what? Don't know magic? Neither do I. You have the magic stamp that Yasukawa-san gave you, right? Let's use it. It'll be the symbol of our promise to get stronger. You and me." Shuji said, holding out his fist.

Koyama grinned, "Sure!" he exclaimed, putting his own fist against Shuji's.

"Count me in!"

"Sure, Rin...wait WHAT?! When did you get here?!" Koyama yelped.

Rina smiled, "Just a few minutes ago, actually. Hasaku-sensei had an after school study hall."

"Well good for her." Shuji grumbled.

"Whatever you guys are doing, I want in." Rina stated.

"You'll love this!" Koyama grinned. He went on to explain what Yasukawa had given him and what his little quest was.

"I have the book and the stamp here." Koyama went on, gesturing to the objects lying on his bed.

"That's..." Rina trailed off.

"Unbelievable? Impossible?" Shuji suggested dryly.

"I was going to say amazing!" she yelled.

"Oh." Shuji said.

"Anyways, let's make our status as members of Fairy Tail official." Rina said.

Shuji nodded in agreement, "Since you, Koyama, were the one who received the stamp, I say you can go first."

"I agree with Shuji." Rina said.

Koyama beamed, "You know how to operate those things, right?" he asked.

"Of course! I know that there's a special setting for marking the master, too. Just tell me where you want it and what color it should be!" Shuji grinned.

Koyama thought for a moment, "I want it to be red, on my right shoulder." he said, pulling up his shirt sleeve.

"Yes sir!" Shuji flicked a switch that was on the handle and pressed the stamp on Koyama's shoulder.

Koyama winced, "Was it supposed to be that painful?" he hissed.

Shuji nodded, "Since you're the master, I had to make it so that you would be able to excommunicate people, if you had too, and that requires a connection from your magic to the other members' marks."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Koyama mumbled, rubbing his new mark.

"Do you want to mark the two of us?" Shuji asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want yours?"

"On the right side of my chest. Make it dark blue, would you?" Shuji requested, lifting his shirt.

"Done!" Koyama said happily, making sure it wasn't on the guild master setting before he placed the mark. Koyama turned to Rina.

"Pink, on the back of my right hand." she stated simply.

"Done!" Koyama grinned, placing the mark.

"So, you guys are members of Fairy Tail now? I'm glad! I finally have someone to talk too!"

The trio turned to see a girl with long blond hair and pale green eyes. She was hovering above them, tears in her eyes and a very happy expression on her face.

"GHOST!" The trio screamed.

The girl smiled, "You're right about that one. My name is Mavis Vermilion, and I am the founder of Fairy Tail."


	2. The Legacy of Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: The Legacy of Fairy Tail

"Y-you can't be serious." Koyama said

"Yeah! You'd be over a thousand years old!" Shuji added.

More tears came to Mavis's eyes, "You don't have to remind me! I know I'm an old hag!" she yelled.

"N-no! That's not what he meant! You're young and beautiful!" Rina said desperately

"Thanks." Mavis said, wiping her eyes.

"Why haven't you moved on? Were you waiting for Fairy Tail to reform?" Koyama asked.

Mavis shook her head, "Not exactly. Before my death, I cast a spell that would allow me to stay in this world and watch over my guild. However, for a long time I was unwilling to leave Tenrou Island, my resting place. Then Acnologia attacked the island while Fairy Tail was having one of their S-class trials. I used the magic energy of the wizards on that island to cast a large scale Fairy Sphere, a barrier that protects against everything, including time. The spell didn't dissipate for seven years. After that, I decided to watch over the guild, like I'd originally intended to. It was about ten years after that when Fairy Tail was completely annihilated.

"I don't even know what happened. People started screaming in pain for no apparent reason. The shadows came alive. The guild tried to fight back but it was in vain. There was only one survivor, Laxus Dreyar. I don't know why the shadows decided to spare him. After that, he was a shell of what he used to be. He married someone and moved out into the country. At my request, he passed on the guild's library and stamp to his only child, with the knowledge that, when the time was right, Fairy Tail would rise again."

"That sounds awful." Rina whispered.

"No kidding." Koyama agreed.

"To watch all of your friends and family getting murdered right before your eyes and not able to do a thing about it...I would go insane." Shuji said.

"I nearly did," Mavis agreed, "But I am not here to discuss the past. You three want to learn how to use magic, correct?"

"Yeah." Koyama replied.

"I know the theory behind almost every single type of magic out there. I am willing to teach you how to become a proper mage. As for you, Koyama, unfortunately Erza's magic is one of the few I don't know anything about. That book Yasukawa-san gave you can only be opened by those who would be capable of learning it. If you are unable to open it, come to me. I will teach you a different type of magic that would suit you."

"Where will you be?" Koyama asked.

Mavis smiled, "Two miles east of here." she replied.

Koyama blinked, "That's an empty field. What are you going to do there?"

"What do you think, dummy? Train these two, of course!" Mavis grinned.

* * *

It'd been half an hour since Mavis had taken Rina and Shuji to the field. Koyama glanced out the window and was surprised to discover that the sun was starting to go down. ' _It's that late already?'_ he thought.

The hours had slipped by while he was talking to Yasukawa-sensei and later his brother and best friend.

"I suppose now's a good time as any." Koyama said out loud. He grabbed the magic book from off his bed. ' _Mavis said that only those who'd be able to learn Erza's magic would be able to open the book. So if I'm able to open it, then what will that mean? What will happen?'_

Koyama put his hand on the front of the book. Without warning, the book snapped open. Koyama jumped back, startled. A magic circle formed around the book, and a column of light erupted from the book. The column grew in size, until it was big enough that a person could be standing in it. The light faded to nothing, and Koyama noticed that there _was,_ in fact, a person standing in it. A woman, to be exact.

"I suppose since I'm here, you must have opened my book, yes?" the woman inquired.

"Y-your book? That means you're Erza Scarlet?!" Koyama squeaked.

"Indeed I am." Erza replied.

"B-but how? Did you bind your soul to the book like Mavis Vermilion did to Tenrou Island?"

Erza nodded, "In a way, I suppose you could say that I did. I bound my magic to that book, and cast a spell that would allow me to teach whoever was able to open it. Unfortunately, only the person who opens the book can see and hear me. I didn't have enough magic energy to use the spell that Mavis did, otherwise I would have."

"My name is Hyosuke Koyama. It's a pleasure to meet you, Scarlet-sensei!" Koyama grinned.

Erza blushed, "Erza's fine. Don't call me sensei, that's weird."

"But you're my teacher now, aren't you, Erza-sensei?"

"True, but-"

"Teachers are called sensei. Therefore, I get to call you sensei." Koyama pointed out.

Erza groaned, "Fine. Erza-sensei will do."

Koyama beamed, "So when do we get started?"

* * *

"First thing that you should know about magic is that it is no ordinary tool. Magic surrounds us, in the form of ethernano particles in the atmosphere. I will teach you how to utilize this ethernano."

Rina and Shuji were entranced by Mavis's explanation of magic. The duo had learned that Mavis was a surprisingly good teacher. Gone was the child that had appeared in Koyama's room, and in her place was the Fairy Tactician, a battle-hardened warrior. Rina suspected that their training would be really intense.

"I suspect that you, Shuji, would be best suited for Maker Magic. Rina, you strike me as someone who'd specialize in rune magic. Also, if you happen to find any celestial gate keys, let me know and I'll show you how to make a contract with a celestial spirit." Mavis declared.

"Celestial what now? Rune magic? The heck are you babbling about?" Rina asked.

"You'll see." Mavis said.

"So. Maker Magic? What is it?" Shuji asked.

"Maker Magic allows the wielder to create things out of a certain element. The most powerful Maker Magic I've seen is Memory-Make, but that requires an exceptionally brilliant mind to pull off. I'd suggest Ice-Make or Wind-Make." Mavis informed him.

"Ice-Make? That sounds interesting. Then again, wind sounds pretty cool too. Do I really have to to choose one?" Shuji asked.

"It's practically impossible to learn more than one type of Maker Magic." Mavis said helpfully.

Shuji's eyes grew determined. "I'll take that as a challenge." he stated.

"Oh no. He's got that look again..." Rina trailed off, glancing at Shuji.

Mavis grinned, "I'm not going to stop you from trying. If you really want to try to learn how to do both Ice-Maker and Wind-Maker magic, then knock yourself out."


	3. AN Plus Preview of Original Work

**Author's Note: I've been really busy with college and life in general, so I haven't been able to write much. Don't expect updates regularly, though I will try to finish the stories on my account. I apologize for the lack of updates, and I promise that I** ** _will_** **write when I have the time! Thank you for your patience! NOTE: THIS IS A PREVIEW OF AN ORIGINAL WORK. THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM RELATED TO THE STORY,**

 _The Cursed and Lucky Stars appeared after the Great Emperor started his reign over a thousand years ago. It is said that He brought them, Cursing some and Blessing others. However, I am not so sure of that fact._

CHAPTER 1: BETRAYAL

"There are legends. Stories of a time before the Great Emperor. It is said that there weren't any born under the Stars. The animals were allowed to roam without a Herder to reign them in."

Leona smiled as she spun her tales of the past. Casa loved to hear the stories of the years before the Great Emperor.

"It is time to sleep, child. You need to rest, and it is getting late." Leona whispered.

Casa knew the streets quite well. They were dangerous, something she was aware of more than most. She was, after all, Cursed, a half noble-half commoner mix. She wasn't fit to serve in any of the different factions of the government.

Casa was barely a teenager. She had an older brother, Kaiser and her mother. She didn't know anything about her father. Whenever Casa brought him up, Leona would stiffen and change the subject.

Casa woke early the next morning, soft sunlight barely visible through the cloth canvas of the tent. Kaiser was gone, likely raiding some noble's house for food and money. She frowned. Her brother never took her on raids. He insisted that it was too dangerous. So Casa took up pickpocketing.

Leona was still asleep. Her breathing was somewhat relaxing to Casa.

"Casa?"

Casa turned. "Hi, Jay." she grinned.

Unlike Casa, Jay was an orphan, adopted by Leona about a month before Casa's thirteenth birthday.

"Do you have any plans for today, Casa? I've heard that Gadel is out shopping at the moment, not too far from here." Jay said.

Casa grinned, "One of the highest ranking nobles, coming down into the streets? That's just asking for trouble."

"Are you really going to...?"

Casa nodded. "Why shouldn't I? He's a noble, after all. He's one of the more unsavory ones. I've heard stories, you know."

"Stealing from a man like that is dangerous, though!" Jay protested.

"You shouldn't have told me about his little shopping trip if you didn't want me to pickpocket him." Casa smiled, lightly punching Jay in the arm.

"Honestly...the things you do could get you executed." Jay sighed.

"If I didn't do them, we would die of starvation." Casa said quietly.

"Kaiser's raids don't provide enough money for us?" Jay asked, amused.

Casa scowled, "He should take me with him! I can handle raiding noble homes!"

Jay shook his head. "Kaiser cares about you, Casa. He doesn't take you because he doesn't want to see anything happen to you."

"But still..." Casa began

"That's enough of that, Casa." Jay said.

"Let's go. Gadel isn't going to stay in our turf for long!" Casa grinned, abruptly changing the subject.

"I'm not coming." Jay said.

"Yes, you are!" Casa insisted.

"I don't want..." Jay was interrupted as Casa seized his wrist and dragged him off towards the shopping area, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"There he is!" Casa said, pointing at a man wearing a deep red suitcoat.

"You're really going to go through with this." Jay shook his head.

"You bet I am!"

Casa crouched and made her way through the crowd. Her footsteps became quiet and she was able to make her breath inaudible. She reached Gadel, carefully and quickly reached inside of his pant's pocket. She felt some paper brush against her skin. Casa smiled, pulling her hand out, in her fingers was a note for five hundred bordos. Enough for Casa and her family to survive for another month.

"How'd it go?" Jay asked when she got back.

Casa held up the money she'd retrieved.

Jay frowned. "He really carried that much on his person? In an area like this?"

Casa nodded. "Why? What's..." she stopped when she saw the look on Jay's face.

"Pakdor." he whispered.

Casa paled. "Where?" she asked.

Jay pointed. Sure enough, five cloaked men, each bearing the symbol of the Pakdor, were heading straight towards Casa and Jay.

Jay and Casa bolted through the crowd.

"You really shouldn't have stolen from him!" Jay yelled, panting.

The two turned down a random alleyway. They watched with baited breath, waiting to see...

The men with the Pakdor cloaks didn't bother to stop to look down the alleyway. Jay let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're lucky I was here." a new voice said from behind them.

Casa and Jay jumped, whipping around to face the newcomer.

"Who are you?"Casa asked.

The newcomer smiled, "A friend." he said, "You should go. My distraction won't hold them for long."

"Thank you, um..." Jay trailed off.

The man grinned, "My name is Liever! Now go!"

Casa and Jay bolted towards where Leona was waiting. However, when they got there, the tent was empty.

"Leona must be shopping." Jay sighed, sitting down on the floor.

"You're right. She'll be back." Casa said, attempting to reassure herself.

"There's a note!" Jay exclaimed, standing up and retrieving it from the center of the tent.

" _By order of the Pakdor, Leona Dawn has been arrested for spreading rumors that could potentially incite rebellion. Her execution will be at sunrise."_ Jay read, blood draining from his face.

"No..." Casa whispered.

"Her stories of times before the Great Emperor...the Pakdor would really execute someone for talking about those times?" Jay whispered.

"Yes. They would."

Casa and Jay turned to see Kaiser, his face grim.

"Do you know what this means? It means that we're in danger as well. The Pakdor have a habit of executing the families of criminals." Kaiser said.

"You think we don't know that?" Casa asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Casa, please don't cry. You're going to make me cry too..." Jay trailed off.

Kaiser watched his two siblings in silence, his face stoic. "You need to get out of here." he said.

Jay nodded, then grabbed Casa by the wrist. He charged out the exit of the tent.

Only to find that they were completely surrounded by Pakdor.

"Very good, Kaiser. You have done well. Well enough, I think, to earn a position within the Pakdor." The one in the front said.

Kaiser emerged from the tent, his expression triumphant.

"This...has to be some sort of joke." Jay whispered.

"No. Not Kaiser. He wouldn't..." Casa gasped, her voice cracking.

"I'm not the brother you used to know, Casa. I am no longer Cursed." He grinned ferally.

"Why?" Jay said, "You're our brother, Kaiser! Why'd you betray us like this?"

Kaiser shook his head. "True I was your brother. However, I wasn't so fond of mom. The way she talked about the times before the Great Emperor, it disgusted me. He is our King! We don't talk about what was and what could have been!"

The Pakdor moved to arrest Jay and Casa. Casa grabbed Jay and bolted.

"It's no use. You can't run from the Pakdor."

Casa stopped, her eyes wide with shock. The man had just _flown_. He'd landed right in front of Casa.

"There's no hope for your escape. You Cursed don't have any power whatsoever." The Pakdor man stated matter-of-factly.

Casa's heart was beating rapidly. Jay's expression was terrified.

They were about to be killed.

Casa's heart began to beat faster, and she felt something rise within her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she instinctively called out to it, like she knew it would help her.

The Pakdor's eyes widened. "No. She can't...there's no way! Only certain nobles are granted that ability. A half-blooded freak can't have it!"  
Casa glanced down at her feet, or rather, where her feet were. She turned to look at Jay, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you two? You can't have gone invisible! You can't have!" The Pakdor yelled.

Casa felt something else rise within her chest. She called on that, too. Suddenly, she could see Jay. The Pakdor, however, still couldn't see either of them.

The Pakdor cursed, running off, muttering something about reinforcements.

Casa felt someone grab her around the wrist. Before she could do anything, the man yanked her and Jay behind a nearby wall. The man was wearing a cloak, his hood up, so that his face was covered.

"Follow me." the man ordered. Something about his voice was familiar to Casa and Jay.

Casa and Jay didn't protest. The man led them to what looked like a run-down inn, the letters on the sign had faded enough that it was impossible to read. One of the windows was broken, and the others were clouded with dirt.

"Go inside. You're not invisible anymore, so they can see you." the man said quietly.

Casa and Jay didn't move. The reality of recent events were starting to sink in. Their mother was going to get executed. Their brother had betrayed them. Kaiser was gone...

" _I've got money to buy us food! You don't need to worry about starving this week!"_

" _Come on, Casa! I'll race you to the bridge!"_

" _Jay, protect Casa for me, would you?"_

" _I'm here for you, Casa. You can cry on my shoulder, it's alright."_

Casa put her head in her hands and wept, tears cascading down her cheeks, sprinkling the pavement with tiny droplets of liquid.

Jay put a hand on her shoulder, his expression mirroring that of Casa's. "Let's go inside." he offered gently.

Casa shook her head. "I don't trust him." she said.

Jay swallowed, "Come on, Casa. It's a better alternative than waiting out here to be caught and executed." he said, his voice thick..

Casa nodded, "Fine. But only because you're going to be there."

Jay turned away from Casa, not wanting her to see his tears.

"You two coming?" the hooded man asked softly.

"Yeah. We're ready." Jay swallowed.

The man threw the doors open. They were greeted with a crowd of about twenty or thirty people, all talking and laughing.

"Welcome to my crew, the Gale Force." The man smiled.

"Hey! Liever is back!" somebody yelled.

"Who're the kids?" someone else's voice rang out.

Liever held up his hand. The crowd instantly quieted.

' _This man has a lot of influence over these people.'_ Jay thought, impressed.

"These two are brother and sister, and their family was killed by the Pakdor not even an hour ago. Mack, would you mind showing them to the vacant room upstairs?"

Mack looked like he could be a giant. Jay could have used one of his muscles as a bed, and he wouldn't have to worry about falling off or even having enough room to toss and turn.

Jay and Casa followed Mack up the stairs. He lead them to the fifth door on the right, the last room before the hall ended.

Mack gestured for them to go inside, "You will sleep here, as Guild Leader has instructed." his voice was deep and slow.

It didn't take long for the two foster-siblings to fall asleep. They were both exhausted from the day's events. And Jay had a feeling that it would only get worse.


End file.
